Tad Strange
|image = S2e14 tad introduction.png |first = The Stanchurian Candidate |last = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls |voice = Cecil Baldwin |inspiration = |fullname = |alias = |birthday = |occupation = |alliance = |goal =Being normal |home = |family = |pets = |friends = Mabel Pines Stan Pines |minions = |enemies = |likes = Bread Keeping a low profile |dislikes = |powers = |weapons = |quote = "Hi, guys. Tad's the name and being normal's my game." |signature = }} is a resident of Gravity Falls, Oregon and, according to Soos, is ironically the most normal person in town. History Tad Strange is first seen in "The Stanchurian Candidate," after Soos tells Mabel and Dipper that he's ironically the most normal person in Gravity Falls. Tad agrees. He later appears on Main Street complimenting Stan along with other people. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality", he is stacked in Bill's throne. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls", Tad is seen emerging from the pile of people after Dipper and Mabel dismantle Bill's throne. He nonchalantly remarks that the experience will scar him forever. Personality Unlike the rest of the Gravity Falls residents, Tad Strange is a completely normal guy who likes to keep a low profile, with nothing suspicious or strange about him whatsoever. He seems comfortable around people not as normal as he is, and appears friendly. The one thing about him that is not normal is that he sometimes refers to himself in the third person. Appearance Tad has carefully combed black hair, eyebrows and eyes, and wears a typical business uniform with a white shirt, black tie, dark grey pants, a black belt with a silver buckle, and light grey buckled brown belt. He wears black shoes. Sightings Quotes Trivia * Prior to Tad's official appearance, voice actor Cecil Baldwin added his role of Tad Strange on his acting resume,GF Panel 9/6/15 - Tad Strange (September 6, 2015). Retrieved on September 15, 2015. but at that time it was unknown who Tad was. However, during the Bill Cipher AMA a question was asked about his identity and the reply was, "Tad's a real square,"Hirsch, Alex (April 2, 2015). I'M BILL CIPHER! I know LOTS OF THINGS! ASK ME ANYTHING!. Retrieved on August 25, 2015. “TAD'S A REAL SQUARE AND THAT IS AN OBJECTIVELY STUPID SHAPE! NICE SCREAM BY THE WAY! WANT TO BE MY NEW PET DISEMBODIED HEAD?!” leading the public to assume that he was another dream demon, this time shaped as a purple square in bowler hat instead of yellow triangle in a top hat, but in reality he's just a regular person. * Tad is single. * The phrases "low profile" and "perfectly normal" are both written on his business card. * In ''Journal 3 ''one of Bill Cipher's cryptograms reveals that some alien specimens might have survived and are living in the town of Gravity Falls in robots disguised as humans, such as the Lefty robot. It is possible that Tad Strange is an alien due to his "normal" attitude. * Tad was originally supposed to make an appearance in "Weirdmageddon Part 1" being turned in to stone but the scene was cut due to time restrictions. ru:Тэд Стрэндж es:Tanto Extraño de:Ted Strange id:Ted Strange ro:Tad Strange nl:Tad Strange it:Tad Strange Category:Season 2 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Blind Eye Society